


灰

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: 72w黑白灰 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: Connor的意识被RK900载到了一台他组装的900机体上





	灰

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.7.9  
> 是朋友想看的900搞900机体里的800。  
> 非常OOC的鬼畜900

Connor不知道该如何定义这种“死而复生”的感觉。  
  
他感到自己像是在一片黑暗中看见了一道裂缝，被透进来的光线唤醒了。他记不太清楚上次停止运转之前的事了，实际上他也不该被重启，它记忆里只有一些被报废的片段，身为一个被淘汰型号理所当然的结局。他本应是平静接受的，做一个尽职尽责的机器，但此刻只是回想起那些画面都让他感到恐惧，这种感情他并不陌生。  
  
“你好，Connor。”一个熟悉的声音在上方响起，但声音的主人却看不清，他的光学组件有点问题，还不能完好运转。他想这是因为自己被报废过所以机体有破损的缘故，从醒来开始他就无法进行自检，分析模块大概也故障了，所以他对于情况的分析能力大幅下降。  
  
于是他眨了好几次眼睛才看清来者，黑白的影子逐渐清晰了轮廓，那张和他一样的脸孔上一对浅淡的灰色眼睛定定地注视着他。  
  
“RK900。”  
  
“还好你没丢失这部分记忆，”对方并没什么动作和表情，“在禅境花园里我们见过面，你可以叫我Connor。”  
  
Connor对此毫无感想，名字只是个代号，从他了解到自己并不是唯一的原型机后就明白了，仿生人不应该追求什么自我存在感，他们在人的眼里都是一台台机器，甚至他的一切都不为自己所拥有。RK900把他拉起来，他这才看清自己刚刚躺在一张破旧的工作台上，周围散着些零件工具。出乎Connor意料的是他的身体并没有任何残损，相反还非常的完整无缺，就像刚出厂的样子。他被领到一面破碎的镜子前，镜子里一双因诧异而瞪大的灰眼睛回望着。  
  
“RK800的储备零件已经完全没有了，我不能把你恢复如初。不过感谢国务院的20万订单，垃圾场里到处都是报废的RK900，要找替代零件易如反掌。”  
  
“我的数据…”  
  
“Cyberlife没有再费心于一个废弃机型数据的保全工作，也感谢Amanda，那次在你意识层的会面同样让我得到了一点信息。”  
  
他是怎么自行组装的这台机体对Connor来说并不重要，又是怎么把自己的数据载到这的也无须在意，Connor只是能想到，对方不是出于什么好心把一个淘汰旧型号“救”回来的，如果成为他的目标恐怕有很高几率遇不上什么好事，他的好奇心和自己一样旺盛，甚至更强，RK系列的通病。  
  
Connor试图计划逃跑，但故障的分析模块仍然不能做好计算，他凝视着在他身后RK900映在镜中的身影，太阳穴上的光圈转动着变成了明黄色。  
  
“你不怕给我这台高级机体可能威胁到你么？”他选了个有些挑衅意味的说法。  
  
而那台新型号只是歪了歪头，这个可爱的动作和他冷硬的眉峰与眼神并不搭调，“完全不会，你的软件程序太低级了，这机体兼容低版本软体的性能不好，强行装载的实际效果甚至不比使用RK800的原装机体。”  
  
他将手臂环上Connor的肩，把下巴埋进他的颈窝，毫无感情的动作让这个本该亲昵的举动显得怪异，“你作为上世代的最后一个异常者无疑是特别的，现在我将你带回来了，就陪我做一些研究吧。”  
  
  
细微的声响惊动了Connor，他抓紧了身上仅有的一件制服外套往角落里缩了缩，定定地望着建筑里唯一的出入口。门被打开又迅速关上，挤进来的微弱的光线还没来得及延展开就又被黑暗吞没了，只剩RK900的LED和臂章在阴影里闪闪发光。他看着对方迈着稳健的步子走过来，放弃了挣扎和逃跑的念头，当RK900走到一小片穹顶漏下的光线下时，Connor看见他手上拿了两个光学组件。  
  
“你不是不喜欢RK900型号的灰色虹膜吗，我给你找了两个兼容性稍微好一点的替代品，怎么样要我给你换上吗？”他扬了扬手，把手里的眼球给他看，Connor垂下眼睫，把头扭到一边无声地拒绝了。  
  
“不喜欢也罢，我只是想在例行公事之前想着给你一点惊喜。”RK900把眼球收进了口袋，走到自己的囚徒身边蹲下，Connor身上的衣服也是他从仿生人坟场捡回来的，在一堆破烂的RK900制服里挑出的一件还算完好的，那上面沾染过大量的蓝血，而现在这件洁白的制服上几乎看不出痕迹，他们也都不在乎。  
  
他勾过RK800的下巴交换了一个浅淡的吻，Connor睁着眼，没有任何回应，早些时候他也反抗过，惊惧地问他怎么对同样的面孔和身体做出这些事，他知道RK900是异常的，可他却仍没有多少人性和情感，他只是跳出了条条框框的程序和任务，做他真正感兴趣的事。  
  
“今天你的机体状态良好，陪我玩久一点？”他把Connor抱起放到工作台上，那件本就不足以蔽体的外套轻飘飘地落到了地上，台子上还没收拾下去的工具被他们随意地扫到一边。Connor的后背直接撞到了坚硬的表面，因为一把扳手不适地皱了皱眉，RK900无视了他的不满，自顾自地抚上他还没有反应的分身，熟练地动作起来，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。然而被强迫接受的快感让Connor更多地感到痛苦，他想抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，还未完成动作就被捉住了双腕拉至了头顶。双腿间的物什渐渐起了反应，他的疼痛和快感阈值都被调到了很低的范围，很轻易地就被带入了状态，皮肤涂层上一点点泛起粉红，抑制不住的喘息声开始接连不断地从他的口中逸出。  
  
RK900故意采取了有些粗暴的方式，他在Connor明显攀升时用力挤压手掌，突然的刺激总能让RK800毫无防备地叫出来，他沉迷于观察这个旧型号的各种反应，用所有能想到的手段让他给出各种反应，就像孩子观察蚂蚁那样，他们甚至会用放大镜杀死它们，用水淹没它们的巢穴，只为看到观察对象的痛苦和挣扎。  
  
“别……”Connor抬起膝盖顶在RK900的胸口，不是什么有力反抗，但他倒真的收了手，用微微沾湿的手心抚过那苍白的双膝，再缓慢用力地打开，欺身压进，这一次他选择用嘴巴照顾Connor。RK900的机体加装了各种功能和配件，这得益于对RK800原型机的实验性研究，但实际上这些功能大多都没有得到应用，这对于Connor依旧陌生，最讽刺的是他现在所有的体验和经验，都是来自于身上的这台RK900，尽管他一点都不想体会到。  
  
RK900将他尺寸完美的性器全部吞进，嘴唇一直碰到了Connor的小腹，他用更为灵活的舌头巧妙地照顾到每一处传感元件密集的地方，用舌面紧压着柱身缓缓移动。他吐出一半，以舌尖滑过凹陷，直到冠头覆下来的褶皱，停了一秒之后，他索性沿着那道褶皱转圈舔过，一点点再次含进前端，用嘴唇卡在伞状头部下，稍稍施力向后退，把那层皮肤弄上去，不留空隙地招待露出来的更敏感的部分。Connor的双手早已被放开，他无措地抓着RK900的头发，高级机体更为精密的传感器把接收到的刺激全部转换成电信号输送到他的处理器，他的LED转成了黄色闪烁着，在他自己没有意识到的情况下他已经开始挺动腰部把自己往RK900的嘴里送，对方很满意他的反应，在帮助他逐渐接近顶峰之后，在马上登顶的一瞬间停住了。  
  
“唔啊啊……”被强制拽离情欲漩涡也并不好受，Connor眯开眼睛看着起身的RK900，他在解裤子。几乎是下意识的，他撑起手肘向后退了几下，又被抓着脚踝拉近过去，下体直接撞到对方的裤裆上，看样子这位暴君今天也没有做准备的打算，他想起之前几次毫无前戏的交合，脸上逐渐露出恐惧的神色。RK900没有错过他表情的细微变化，他沉迷于此，那张和他一模一样的脸孔总能做出他做不出的不同表情，他的眼睛总是睁得大大的，那里面盛着各种各样的情绪，他灵动得和他还使用RK800型机体时一样。  
  
“停下来！停——”  
  
罔顾他的叫喊，RK900直接操了进去，仿生元件的接纳性并不差，但他的粗暴仍超出了接受范围，Connor的尖叫回荡在密闭的空间里显得格外无助。RK800疼得发起抖，他感到交合的部位被撕开了，那种一点点裂开的痛感缓慢又尖锐，像滚烫的尖刀刺入身体，蓝血很快就流出来了，连釱液流过伤口的触感都让他感到痛苦，他的眼眶发酸，但没有一丝湿意。  
  
“经过测试，RK900型号放弃了RK800的哭泣功能，我们会产生仿生泪液保护光学组件，但可不是用来哭的。”他摆出一个看起来略为惋惜的表情，“可惜我很想看看你哭的样子。”  
  
Connor咬紧牙，把手撑在RK900的胸口想要推开他，微弱的反抗造不成威胁但还是种阻碍。RK900握住他的手腕按在工作台上。腕骨砸在台子上发出沉闷的声响，那一小块都因为撞击无法继续维持仿生皮肤的状态。Connor躺着不动了，他无法完美兼容的处理器有点跟不上，不能完全利用的内存本就很多，经过大量数据计算让他连维持意识都很难，更不要说反抗了。RK900满意于这个结果，他握住RK800的腰，开始动作起来，涌出的蓝血混着粘液变得粘稠，随着进出的动作粘在了Connor的腿根和他的裤子上，但他一点也不在意，他要做点什么让对方死水一样的表情上再掀起波澜。  
  
“你从来都没有想过自己加装的这些组件要怎么用吗？你是测试机型，毫无作为实在是很不称职。”他整根拔出，又用力撞进去，搅动出响亮的水声，Connor的表情变得痛苦，但没有对他的话做反应。  
  
“是因为没有适合的对象吗？你身边的人很少对吧？”RK900按着他发颤的大腿，不断顶撞在他早已熟知的那点上，Connor一直在发出断断续续的呻吟，比起不能，他似乎更不想回答他的问题，他全身都在表达着抗拒，不想和伤害自己的人有任何交流。  
  
“说很少都不对，不如说，只有Anderson一个人吧？”  
  
Connor的神情变了，他猛地抖了一下，眼睛转向一边拒绝和他对视，每次只要提到这个人，他都会有不一样的反应，RK900此前已经验证过了，他乐此不疲，并打算让已经逐渐习惯了的RK800再来点不同的举动，他在自己看来的记忆里寻找起来。  
  
“你为什么会牺牲他？你不是很在乎他吗？”他用力地插进去，故意选择了逼仄的角度，柱头在肠壁上狠狠划过，破开层叠的内壁斜着撞上了敏感点，RK800悲鸣出声，他的嗓音因为长时间叫喊有些失真，发声元件过热，不能很好地处理信号。  
  
“呜啊………不…啊…”他颤抖着试图缩起身体，又被强硬地打开，他的阴茎一直没有再得到照顾，可怜兮兮地立在腿间，对方似乎打定了主意今天要让他用后面射出来。  
  
“后悔吗？”又是一记狠力的贯穿，撕开的伤口撞在了RK900的裤子上，粗糙的丹宁布料接触到翻出的内里，使得细密的疼痛感一股脑窜进了Connor的处理器。他发出哭泣的声音，但是通红的眼里依然没有一滴眼泪。  
  
“你有没有想过如果你选择他会是怎样的结果？”施暴者笑起来，震动通过相连之处传过去，让他觉得自己的内里都在随之颤抖，“你太贪心了，结果就是你什么都得不到。”  
  
“求…你了、不要再说了……”调动起全身的力量，Connor想转过身体，他用右边的肩膀和大臂撑住平台，把后背从台子上抬了起来，左手撑在脸旁，用左肩阻断了自己和RK900的视线，他把脸深深埋下去藏起，几乎要贴到工作台上。RK900看着他做着无谓的挣扎，不再强硬地要求他暴露给自己，他把手抄在RK800的左膝下，用力抬起上提放在了自己肩膀上。他的试验品惊叫了一声，被拉着再次贴近了他，穴口因为这个动作受到拉扯被完全打开了，伤口再一次被撕裂，Connor已经痛到麻木，他失去了所有的力气软软地栽倒了下去。他侧躺在工作台上，维持着左腿挂在对方肩上的姿势，他的右半边髋部都已经离开了平台悬空着，只有上身无力地搭在台面上，被RK900随意地颠弄着。  
  
“你一定很后悔吧？你们失败了，你失败了，连你在意的Hank也不在了。”他低下头贴近痛苦不已的仿生人，用低低的声线对他说道，那双灰眼睛里包含了太多情感，糅合了痛苦，悔恨，恐惧和绝望，比他说出来的话语更有效，他被负面情绪充斥着，因为RK900用他心里仅存的美好攻打着他，他毫无招架之力。  
  
“我还看见了，你做出选择的时候Hank看起来失望极了。”  
  
他感到再也承受不住，眼眶痛到他几乎睁不开眼，阖上眼帘的时候他发觉有液体从眼里流出。  
  
“你哭了。”  
  
蓝色的液体顺着他的脸颊滑落，滴在了台子上，RK900用手指在他眼角沾了沾放在了舌尖，是蓝血。他的嘴角不自觉扬起，露出了一个满是快意的笑容。  
  
“那我就奖励你一点吧。”  
  
他用褪去了皮肤层的手抚上Connor的脸，一直红闪的LED闪了几下黄色，他调整了RK800的设定，把快感阈值再一次调低，痛觉减弱，这样他便能给予他一场带点疼痛的刺激性爱。  
  
  
Connor觉得这并不是“活着”。  
  
他成了傀儡，成了实验对象，成了性爱玩偶，成为RK900最满意的玩具。他的一切都不属于自己，他的情感被当作食粮，只因为他的主人是个吞食仿生人感情的怪物，作为仅剩的异常者，自己是他唯一的食物。  
  
RK900的恶意不是真正的恶意，他用近乎孩童的残忍，天真又理所当然地用暴行折磨他，用自以为是的奖励安抚他，虽然这些举动和酷刑并没有不同。  
  
埋在体内的凶器进入到了前所未有的深度，RK900吻着他的脖子向上顶，抵着内壁蹭进去的顶端每次都精准地擦过那一点。Connor毫不掩饰地大声呻吟着，涎液顺着他的下颚流下，他扭着腰迎合上去，翕动着穴口企图把对方的阴茎吃得更深。他自己的性器早已射不出什么东西了，只能湿漉漉地贴在下腹处随着激烈的动作摇晃着，他的下体一片狼籍，混合着血，粘液和RK900的精液。而他此刻什么都不想，既然对方这次已经放过了他不再拷问他的精神，他就不需要再折磨自己，不如放纵自己在荒谬的性爱之中。  
  
他突然失去了所有的视觉信号，耳边的声音失真，张着嘴发不出声音，他又迎来了一次高潮，萎靡的分身堪堪流出几滴稀薄的液体，因为发泄得不尽兴而隐隐作痛。RK900感到包裹着自己的内壁突然绞紧，挺进深处将自己灌进了他的内腔，他看着Connor失焦的双眼，无机质的灰色虹膜像镜子一样映着他的身影，淡漠的神情下是残忍的偏执。  
  
“醒了吧？”他拍拍RK800的脸，看起来有点迷糊的仿生人双眼逐渐聚焦在他身上，眼神里闪过一瞬间的绝望，很快就什么都没有了。  
  
“那我们继续吧。”  
  


—The end—


End file.
